The Golem and the Witch
by akuoni
Summary: Stone has been unmasked. A curse has lost its grace. the golem is unwilling to work. What has happened to the perfect machine? chapter six is coming sometime. heh heh heh heh hehhhh. poor giz. I might do away with him to the misery of jinx and my only rev
1. Lost, so Lost

Lost, so Lost

-He's one of them… He doesn't love me. - A slender teenager dressed in pink wailed in misery, he friends trying to comfort her. –I thought he loved me.-

"It's alright let it all out," said the tallest one, a huge fellow with a black- and- gold outfit. "Shhh… It's alright," he said soothingly.

"Why that Double-crossing- ARRG!" ranted a tiny, bald kid in green. "Just wait till I get my hands on that! That! ARRRG!" He was angry because of _him._

"Stop it Gizmo!" yelled a guy with a green bar over his eyes. "You're making it harder on her!"

"What do you know you idiot!" sneered the shrimp. "I should- I should- I'm gonna short-circuit that gravel-headed-"

"That's enough," said the tall one. "Gizmo, apologize to See-more. See-more, apologize to Gizmo."

"Yes Mammoth." They chanted in unison.

"Sorry Seymour," said Gizmo, sounding as obnoxious as possible.

"Apology accepted Giz," said See-more, "Sorry Giovanni."

"Don't call me Giovanni," snarled gizmo, but at mammoths glare he mumbled, "Apology accepted."

"Why?" wailed the girl suddenly, "I was so happy with him."

Her friends crowded around her, unable to heal a broken heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg! Get out here!" yelled a spiky-haired boy dressed in bright colors. "You work any more on that car and you'll run out of upgrades!"

There was a mumbled reply.

"Cyborg! You have ten seconds!" yelled the teen. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three…"

The door opened, revealing a depressed African American boy.

"Happy?" he said in a vague monotone.

"No. Cy, what's wrong? You haven't come out in almost a month. You rarely eat, you don't recharge 'till you're almost outta energy, and you won't talk to us. We're getting worried. What's wrong?" the teens face was sad under the mask he wore.

"Don't wanna talk about it," said Cyborg.

"Don't make me have Beast Boy hack you," threatened the teen.

"Alright Robin," said Cyborg, "Let him hack."

The door closed in front of a very stunned teen. –Let Beast Boy hack him? He must be really depressed.-

The alarm blared

"Titans! Go!"


	2. Forbidden Love?

Forbidden Love?

"Hey Snot-munchers, Where's metal-head?" yelled gizmo. "He scared I'm gonna cut his wires?" he turned his backpack into a spider and attacked a purple-haired Goth girl.

"None of your Business," said the Goth, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" a black energy wrapped around the front legs of Gizmos backpack legs. Her hands conducted the black energy; wrapping it around gizmos tiny frame like a cage. "Where's the witch?"

A blast of yellow light hit her. "None of your business," snarled See-more.

Cy was driving in the T-car when he saw someone on the dock. Curious, he parked his car and went to see who it was. He walked up to the person, she was crying, Cy got a little closer and…

"Jinx?" gasped Cyborg.

She leapt up, startled. "St- Cyborg! What are you doing here?"

"The others are off fighting someone, so I went out for a drive. What's wrong Jinx?"

"Nothing," she said, then she noticed that the usual healthy pale-blue parts of were turning grey and his human side was thin and stretched. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Just haven't been feeling well," he muttered. "Hey, there's something I want to ask you, I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but…" he sighed. "Willyougooutwithme?"

Jinx took a moment to decipher what he was saying. "YES!" she yelled jumping up and hugging him.

Cyborg was knocked over. He was weak from lack of charging and lack of food, "First thing we need to do is go out on a date."

"But, someone's gonna recognize us." She said, downcast.

Cyborg was ready, "not with these." He said, showing her two rings. One was silver and blue. The other was pink and gold.

"How are we gonna communicate with each other then?" she asked.

"How about these?" he asked, pulling out what looked like two hand-held mirrors, one pale-blue, the other pink.

"Perfect," she said smiling. She slipped on the pink-and-gold ring and looked at herself in the pink mirror. "Wow, I don't recognize myself." She said, touching a wavy black strand of hair with a delicate pale finger.

"I know," said Cyborg, he looked kind of like stone, but with a few minor differences, one being that he had hair. "The way to communicate through these mirrors is to say, 'Mirror, I want to talk to Cole.' Then the mirror will connect with mine, and if I can reach it I will be on the other end. To receive a call from the mirror, say 'Mirror, I accept this call.' Any questions?"

"Nope." Jinx was still staring at herself. "Wait- Cole?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Well, it was my brother's name."

"Oh. What about the car?"

"Watch this." He said with a grin. He pushed a button on his arm (not visible while he wears his ring) and the T-Car turned into a sports car.

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	3. Suspicious Part 1

Suspicious

"Hey Cy!" yelled a green teen. "Wanna go for a round on the Gamestation?"

"Sure BB!" said Cyborg, picking up a controller and sitting on the couch.

They raced cars on the screen silently for a while.

"Hey, Cy? Something's different about you," Said the Green teen. "You used to be so, I dunno… depressed."

"I just found a little thing to perk me up."

"Dude! Are you doing drugs?"

"NO!" yelled Cyborg in surprise and denial, accidentally driving his little blue car off the road.

Winner!

Player: Beast Boy

Proclaimed the screen. There was a stunned silence, broken by, "WHOOO HOO! I beat you! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! Get Funky!"  
"What's up with beast boy?" said the Robin.

"The little Grass-stain beat me," moaned Cyborg.

"Beast Boy beat Cyborg?" Came the confused voice of a beautiful redhead. "Is this a good thing?"

"I don't know…"

Cyborg felt a vibration on his arm. "I gotta go to my room for a while, be right back." He literally flew out of the room.

"Mirror, I accept." He whispered to the little blue mirror. It got foggy, then it showed the Jinx's face.

"Hi, we gotta call each other by made-up names while we are talking on the mirror. What do I call you?" he said.

"Ummm… " She thought carefully, then said "Erin."

"Got it. So how's it been?" he asked.

"Not bad, everything's pretty quiet, oh; I called to tell you I'm free on Sunday."

"Perfect. Were will we meet?"

"The docks."

"Got it, see you then. Mirror, end the call."

A very happy Cyborg opened the door to find two very busted teens.

"You have thirty seconds," said Cyborg.

They looked at each other. "Well you see Cyborg," said Robin, "we umm…"

Cyborg glared at them, "I want my privacy. Stay out of my room."

The door slid shut.

"Dude, he's acting more like Raven ever since we came back from that battle," Said Beast Boy.

"Yes," agreed Robin, "You watch him."

"Me! Why?"

"You can hide really well."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

That Sunday, Cyborg went to the garage, carrying a bag from his room. BB followed quietly as a mouse. Once in the garage, Cyborg put on the ring and changed to Cole. Then he got into the T-car and pushed a button on the roof inside, turning it into a sky-blue sports-car. He drove of with an unknown passenger

**Ok Ladies and Gents my brain juices are getting kinda low so I'll move out and watch the TV or play my Game boy. Later folks.**


	4. Suspicious Part 2

Suspicion Part II

Jinx's friends were confused, Who was this mysterious person who made jinx so happy?

The boys quickly grouped up and began to speculate.

"We should follow her," said Mammoth, suddenly.

"I think so too," agreed See- more. They looked at gizmo.

"What?" he asked, then realized why, "No way! Not until there's a cold day in-"

"Hell," he was glaring through his yellow goggles as he followed Jinx in his spy cam. The spy- cam was mounted on a mechanical "spider- fly." It had eight triple- jointed legs; 2 sets of experimental high- density, diamond wings; and a pair of cameras each that sends their image to the respective lens on Gizmo's goggles.

"What's happening?" yelled See-more and Mammoth.

"Nothin'! You butt- munching pile of snot- suckers!" Gizmo yelled back at them. Then he saw her begin to change. He blushed furiously, ripping off his goggles.

"What happened? Why are you-" they stopped as they realized the reason.

"We will never to anyone about this," said gizmo numbly.

"Talk about what?" asked a voice behind them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yelled all three boys; as gizmo and See-more jumped into Mammoth's arms.

The African- American girl laughed at the sight of their stricken faces. She wore a black- and- yellow striped outfit with wings.

"You boys look so funny!"

"Bumble Bee!" they yelled. Mammoth dropped the other boys.

"What are you doing here?" asked See- more as he and gizmo got up.

"I live here, Duh!" she snapped. Then she glared at them.

"You aren't spying, are you?

"Nope!" said Gizmo.

"Just, planning to get revenge on those Scuzz- munching Teen titans."

"Hmmm..." She walked away, knowing that they were hiding something.

"Now, back to operation- wait… What are we going to call it?" said gizmo.

While they figure out a name for their 'spy operation,' let's go see what the Team is doing.

"Any new developments, Beast boy?" asked Robin.

"Not, Yet!" a very irritated green 'Scarlet Macaw' replied.

"I'll tell you when I- Oh my-" the line went dead.

"Beast Boy!" yelled two voices. Robin looked at the source of the second voice, The Goth girl; Raven.

Why'd she do that? Wondered Robin, She's always irritated at him, and seems to hate being around him so… He began walking off.

"I just remembered, I got a link on Slade earlier," he said as an excuse; the others let him go.

"Keep an eye on things Raven," he said, as he left.

The green parrot was held in the iron grip of Mammoth.

"What are you doing here?" sneered gizmo as the parrot struggled in Mammoths Hands.

"Watching Cyborg," It replied conversationally as it stopped struggling.

"He's been acting weird ever since we last fought. He's been… Happy. We were worried, so we decided to find out what caused him to act strange."

The three were silent as they digested this information.

"Hey. Could'ja let me go?" he asked, "I kinda need to find him since you delayed me."


	5. Surprise!

Surprise!

Cyborg stopped at the dock. The girl waiting for him turned around. 'Erin' was wearing a black dress that accented her large, almond- shaped eyes. Her hair hung down to her waist in thick dark waves, tied back with a purplish-pink ribbon.

"Erin," he said, getting out. "You look…"

She thought, -he's gonna say-

"Enchanting," he finally said, "Like an angel."

Her jaw dropped.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I've always thought so," he said, "I just couldn't say it."

-30 Feet Away-

Gizmo was paler than a ghost; which, due to his complexion was nearly impossible. His brown, almost black eyes were wide behind his goggles.

"Giz?" whispered Mammoth, "Are you-"

Gizmo ran, tearing his goggles off his face. He couldn't take it anymore. Jinx, the one who had been the first to become friends with him; the one who had stolen the one thing he could not make fun of; the girl he would die for, was hanging out. No. Dating that guy. He ran, crying, sobbing, weeping, for the safety of his 'Lair,' a broken- down building that he had fixed up when he first joined the HIVE. It was his; he fixed it, invented in it, and put his dreams in it. Now, however, he came to release his emotions in it. No one knew him. All they knew was a short kid with a big mouth; A Point- Dexter who figured out how to hack into computers. They knew nothing of the pain he felt when he saw Jinx fall in love with the new kid, Stone; didn't know the betrayal that raged in his soul when Stone was unmasked; found to be Cyborg. They knew nothing of his pain.

Suddenly, he felt numbness take over him. The illness, commonly known as 'broken heart syndrome,' fitted his emotions. One of the symptoms, though, is what looks like a heart- attack. Agony rippled through him as he collapsed in his lair; darkness closing in. As his heart slowed, he heard a voice call him, a voice so familiar…

Mammoth and See- more looked at each other, stunned. They were ready to ask the same question. Was gizmo **_crying_**?

"I'll go check on him," said Mammoth.

"But-" See-more began, but Mammoth cut him off.

"Those goggles don't fit me, and you don't know where he goes; I do," Mammoth replied.

"Gizmo!" cried Mammoth at the sight of his friend. Gizmos eyes were open, unseeing; his skin turning blue; his chest barely moving.

"What are you doing here?" Gizmo tried to bark at the voice, but he was so tired. Suddenly he squeezed tightly into a ball as

agony shot through his chest. He went limp as his body began to shut down.

Mammoth grabbed his friend and began heading to the nearest hospital, Jump city Hospital and Neurological Research Center.

A young lady screamed as mammoth burst in through the wall, carrying Gizmo.

See- more, quickly looking around first, whipped off his 'mask' and put on Gizmos goggles. His com-unit blinked and vibrated.

"Yeah?" he grunted into it.

"Giz had a heart- attack!" yelled Mammoth, panicking. "He's gonna die! I know he is!"

Jinx took off her ring and switched on her com-unit in time to hear, "He's gonna die!"

"What's wrong?" she asked See-more and Mammoth.

"It's Giz," said a very pale See-more; still wearing Gizmos goggles, "He's had a heart-attack."

The part of their com- units showing Jinx suddenly turned into static, then returned to single screen.

"Jinx!" yelled three concerned voices, but only See- more heard the third voice. He looked through the spy cam and saw 'Cole' supporting a limp body… Jinx's unconscious form. Cyborg still showed signs of his recent 'illness,' His body was all slightly grey; and he had a hard time carrying things.

See- more suddenly appeared; wearing Gizmos goggles.

"He's at the Jump city Hospital and Neurological Research Center," he said, as he helped Cyborg put Jinx in the car. He got in. 'Cole' got in and floored the gas.


	6. I hate hospitals

Me: well howdy there. flinches under her only reviewer's gaze I 'm in a lot of trouble aren't i?

Cyborg eye twitching: i think you're in more than a lot of trouble.

Me: you wouldn't hurt me would you?

Cyborg: Just watch me...

MErunning off: I don't own Teen titans!!!

_I Hate Hospitals_

"Clear!" Bamph. beeeeeeee-

"Clear!" Bamph. beeeeeeee-

"Clear!" Bamph. beeeeeeee-

"Clear!" Bamph. beeeeeeee- beep, beep, beep...

The doctor sighed with relief as the monitor registered a weak heartbeat. He turned to the ragtag group of individuals and inhaled deeply.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESSED YOU IDIOTS TO LET A LITTLE BOY WITH A WEAK HEART GO INTO FILLIBRATION!?! I ALMOST COULDN'T REVIVE HIM!!!"

The group cowered in terror as the doctor bellowed at them untill he was blue in the face. He eventually calmed down and looked at them. He sighed. Jinx was barely able to stand on her two legs; See-more was looking around as though waiting for Giovanni to hop out of the shadows; Mammoth was absently brushing wall-dust off of himself; Private Hive was standing at attention; and Cole was reigning in tears for his long-time rival. Suddenly Cole felt something drastic happen in his system. He did a mental systems check and discovered a major malfunction. _Damnit! just when things couldn't get any - _SCREEEE! Cole fell forward as the corroded metal in his massively overused leg seemed to implode on itself. Everyone stared at his suddenly kneeling body as he desperately struggled to rise.

"Cole?" asked Jinx as she watched him struggle with his self-humiliation, "Wat's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grunted, "It's an old football wound acting up on me. I'll be OK. I just need to get to a phone. My friends will pick me up."

Jinx nodded. She signalled Mammoth to help Cole to the payphone out in the hallway. Mammoth nodded and picked Cole up before setting him on his good leg and supported him while they walked out.Once they were out of earshot mammoth spoke. Now, he always seemed to be the least intelligent member of the group but in fact he was pretty smart. He just didn't use his intelligence the same way as everyone else. He was intuitive and he knew that there was more to Cole than what he says and what he looks like.

"You're not who you say you are, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"You know that if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you?"

"I know."

"We're here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Mammoth left Cyborg leaning on the side of the phonebooth and left to join his team. Cyborg pull his ring off and called his team on their communicator. He flinched at the tone Robin set

"Cyborg! Where in God's name Have you been?! Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Um..."

"Where are you!"

"The... new hospital..."

"What are you doing there?"

"One of my friends' friends has a heart condition and he had a heart attack. I need you to send someone to pick me up, plainclothes preferably. The hive five are here and they are a little strained so..." _put two and two together genius..._

"What?"

"One of them had a... a problem that required immediate aide. The others are worried and it looks like if they see a titan than it could get ugly."

"Ok I'll send someone, His name is Richard Grayson. Is there anything you need?"

"A replacement for my entire left leg. The metal was old and corroded; I forgot to replace it several weeks ago."

"OK, he'll be there in a minute." They both signed off and robin sighed, running a hand over his masked face. Cyborg worried him. It may seem that Beast boy or Raven are possibly dangerously unstable, but it was Cyborg who was unpredicatable. He wasn't entirely human, not that that mattered, but he was half machine and Robin had watched to many robots take over the world movies, courtesy of Beast Boy, to _really_ trust Cyborg like everyone else did. He groaned and rubbed his face again as a headache developed by his ear. He went to his room and grabbed the clothes he needed and detoured to Cyborgs room to get the spare part. He grabbed his bike and motored out of the tower and over the water, glad that Cyborg had made it amphibious.

Richard Grayson stepped off of his cutomized, red, yellow, and black bike and stepped into the foyer, the leg slung casually over his shoulder as his icy blue eyes searched out Cyborg. He found Cyborg where he kneeled like a proposer before his beloved. He drew close and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Richard, You're Cyborg, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Here's your leg." he said with a grin as he handed it over.

"Thanks," replied Cyborg as he removed his leg and replaced it with the new one. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Richard.

"I always did hate hospitals."


End file.
